


Isn't she lovely? Isn't she beautiful?

by Starsintheireyes



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 3 years later, Baby Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, little angst (not really though)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: Wayhaught 3 years later. Starting a family together.Lots of fluff.





	Isn't she lovely? Isn't she beautiful?

It wasn’t often they talked about it. In fact, whenever Waverly began to open her mouth, that topic first on her mind, she stuttered. Terrified she would somehow scare Nicole off.  
Nicole on the other hand, felt the exact same way. Worried that Waverly would perceive it as moving too fast, despite their relationship coming up to 3 years and with engagement rings both on their fingers. It was typical for them, avoid a topic until it became painful to keep their thoughts suppressed, only to find they were thinking the exact same thing.  
So, after a long day at work, Nicole came home to find Waverly still awake, staring intently at her laptop.  
“Hey baby, w-what are you doing?”  
Waverly had quickly slammed the screen down, trying to act discreet but completely failing.  
“Nicole, you’re back. I told you I was gonna wait up for you.” Waverly smiled.  
“Yes, and I told you to go to sleep. It’s almost 1 in the morning and…what were you doing on that computer? I mean, you closed it pretty quickly.”  
Waverly grinned awkwardly, knowing that Nicole’s curious personality wouldn’t let it go.  
“It was nothing, don’t worry about it.”  
Nicole raised an eyebrow, and watched Waverly’s resolve break down. She couldn’t keep things from Nicole, that was obvious.  
“Fine, it was…porn. Yep, that’s it! Now can we please go to sleep, I’m tired and I’m babysitting for Wynonna very early tomorrow morning.”  
“Waverly.”  
Nicole’s tone made Waverly grumble, she knew she had lost. Waverly reached over to where she had placed her laptop, brought it back over to the bed and reluctantly opened it. Nicole moved to sit beside Waverly, placing a familiar arm around her shoulders. Her eyes began to scan the web page in front of her, eyebrows knitting in confusion before she gasped lightly.  
“I know it’s bad, and we haven’t really talked about it. But I was just curious, and I- “  
“Waverly. It’s ok.”  
Waverly stopped her rambling, and looked Nicole in the eyes. Her expression was warm and beautiful, like it always was. And Waverly could feel herself melting in relief just at the sight of it.”  
“So, you’re not mad?” She looked back down, and began to twiddle her thumbs.  
“Baby no, I am definitely not mad. I just, didn’t know you had been thinking about this. I didn’t know if you would be ready to even talk about IVF, let alone googling it.”  
Waverly’s smile deepened, which caused Nicole to chuckle slightly, her dimples beginning to show.  
“Hey.” Nicole’s voice made Waverly lift her head up to meet her gaze. “Why don’t we talk more about this in the morning?”  
Waverly nodded in agreement, shutting down the computer and placing it back in its original spot. Nicole quickly got changed, and returned to her position with Waverly. She placed a soft kiss on her lips, before turning the light off and placing one arm securely around the brunette. They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

*************************************************************************************************************

*3 months later*  
“Waverly, it’s going to be okay. Just breathe.”  
Waverly was currently pacing the space of the bathroom, whilst Nicole sat on the edge of the bath. Desperately trying to calm down her fiancé.  
That would be the third pregnancy test so far that Waverly had taken. The others being negative, and heart-breaking to both Waverly and Nicole. The latter was especially praying for this round of IVF to take. The last time it hadn’t, she had never seen Waverly so broken. And despite Nicole feeling the same way, she had to be the one to pick Waverly back up again like no one else could.  
**  
“We are going to get through this, just like last time. I promise.” Nicole tried to plead with Waverly, who was currently leaning over the kitchen table, fingernails scratching into the wood in anger.  
“Yeah? Well what if we don’t? What if you decide to leave me, to go and be with someone who you can actually start a family with!?”  
Nicole took a step back in shock, eyes blinking to check if she wasn’t dreaming. Waverly’s eyes were full of frustration and hurt, so much so that it was breaking Nicole’s heart just looking at them “Waverly, baby how could you even think that? You already are my family, with or without a baby. So what if it doesn’t work this time? We can keep trying, and I promise we can keep trying for as long or as little as you want. You are everything to me Waverly, don’t ever forget that.”  
**  
The flashback caused a shudder to run down Nicole’s spine, she never wanted her or Waverly to feel that way again.  
Waverly was still pacing, the pregnancy test clasped between her fingers. Suddenly the timer on her phone buzzed, and she halted. They shared a panicked look, and Waverly placed the stick down in the sink. She took a few paces back, wringing her hands from nerves.  
“W-what? Did you see it?” Waverly shook her head, not breaking eye contact with Nicole. “Want me to look at it?”  
At the nod of Waverly’s head, Nicole stood up and slowly closed the distance between her and the sink. She took a deep breath before peering over the ceramic. Waverly watched intently, trying to read Nicole’s body language. Eventually, after Nicole failed to say anything, she began pacing again.  
“Ok look, if it’s negative then…then I won’t blame you if you’re angry. You have every right to be, and-”  
“Waverly.” She abruptly stopped her rambling and her pacing.  
Nicole’s warm smile made relief seep through her, and she took Waverly’s hand in hers. Her thumb stroking the brunette’s petite palm.  
“It’s positive.”  
Waverly’s eyes opened in shock, and a wide grin took over her face. She leapt into Nicole’s arms, who happily held the girl tight. They both separated a few moments later, laughing and smiling with the most joy either had ever felt.  
“We’re having a baby.” Waverly squealed, resting her forehead against Nicole’s. “We’re having a baby.”

********************************************************************************************************************

Waverly had gone into labour almost 2 months prematurely, which was completely and utterly terrifying to Nicole. Waverly, being Waverly, began to spurt statistics about the number of babies that had survived and lived healthy lives and had been even more premature than that. But that didn’t stop Nicole panicking.  
Though it was technically against the law, Nicole used her cop car to get Waverly to the hospital in record time. She figured Nedley wouldn’t mind to much, considering the circumstances. She practically carried Waverly through the hospital doors, making a commotion which Waverly didn’t really appreciate. Although, it did help get her into a room rather rapidly.  
After Waverly had settled down, Nicole rang Wynonna. Informing her Waverly had gone into labour, with which Wynonna practically screamed down the line and told her she would be there as fast as she could.  
Nicole was nursing her hand after a bad bout of labour pains that had caused Waverly to crush the bones in her fingers. Though the pain was nothing compared to what Waverly was going through, and Nicole was definitely aware of that. Beads of sweats were already dripping down Waverly’s forehead, and her breathing had increased rapidly.  
“How are you doing? Do you need anything?” Nicole was lovingly wiping her fiancé’s forehead, hating how much pain she was in.  
“No, I just need you here. Promise you won’t leave my side.” Her grip on Nicole’s hand tightened as the contractions started up again.  
“I promise. Don’t you ever worry about that.”  
She helped Waverly sit up as she breathed through the pain, teeth gritted and eyes tightly shut. Nicole tried to think of anything that might distract Waverly.  
“Oh! I called Wynonna, she’s going to be here as soon as she can. And she’s bringing Willa with her, and I can guarantee she’ll drag Doc and Dolls along as well.” Waverly smiled, knowing what Nicole was doing, and even though it wasn’t really working she appreciated it.  
After the pains died down, Waverly felt her eyes begin to droop and she desperately wanted to sleep. Though that didn’t last long when the next contraction had her bolt upright with her eyes wide open and cries of pain escaping past her lips. They were getting closer together, and soon a few nurses entered the room.  
“Waverly Earp, how are you doing?”  
Instead of responding, the woman in question let out a tearful cry which caused Nicole to grasp hold of her even tighter.  
“Ok, on a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain.” The nurse began checking the monitors.  
“8...maybe 9…” Waverly breathed deeply, not having many breaks now that the inevitable birth was coming closer.  
“Waverly, you are going into labour. We’re going to start this now, ok? Now just listen to me and keep pushing.”  
Nicole watched as the midwife began a routine she had probably done a million times. Telling the patient to keep pushing, wait a few seconds, then push again. By this point Nicole was pretty certain that Waverly had broken, or at least bruised, a few bones in her hand. But she didn’t care, all she could focus on was the brunette.  
Waverly kept pushing, her cries echoing, drowning out Nicole’s calming words that she was whispering in her ear. Nicole didn’t look down the entire time, she kept her eyes on Waverly. And as she did, she noticed that she was getting unresponsive. Waverly’s eyes would close intermittently, something Nicole knew wasn’t normal.  
“Umm nurse, is everything o-”. She cut herself off, noticing the unusual amount of blood that had surrounded Waverly’s legs. “W-what’s going on, w-why is she bleeding?” The pitch of her voice was rising in panic.  
“Labour’s too far along to tell. I’m sorry I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The nurse stood up as multiple others came rushing in, she informed them of the circumstances and Nicole was quickly escorted out.  
She tried to plea with them, to fight back. She could still see Waverly as she was being pushed out of the room. The brunette was lying, eyes closed, with blood pooling around her. A sight that made Nicole scream out in fear. A simple sorry was spoken by one of the staff, before the door closed in her face.  
After a moment, she managed to pick herself up and hurry to the reception. Wynonna, Willa and Dolls were sat in the waiting room, all of whom launched to their feet once they caught sight of Nicole.  
“Nicole, oh my gosh what happened? Why are you crying, where’s Waverly?” Wynonna spurted out a million question, but the only thing Nicole could do in response was sob.  
Dolls quickly cut Wynonna off, and led the ginger cop in the direction of the seats. Willa was clinging onto her mother’s hand, confused and slightly scared at the sight of Nicole crying.  
“Nicole, tell us what happened.” Dolls’ voice was collected and firm.  
She took a few deep breaths and wiped her eyes before she spoke. “I don’t know. She was in labour, then all of a sudden, I look down and there’s…blood. Too much blood. Lots of people rushed in, and I got kicked out. None of them would tell me what was going on. What if something happens to her? I can’t live without her Dolls, I can’t.” Her voice wavered and stuttered as she tried to get through the sentences without breaking down.  
“Hey, it will be ok. Waverly is in the best hands right now, they’re going to do everything to save her, you know that.”  
Nicole nodded at Dolls’ reasoning. Wynonna stood in shock, trying to process all the information whilst staying calm and collected for her daughter’s sake as well as Nicole’s.  
“Yeah Dolls is right. Besides, you know Waverly, that girl is as strong as steel. She can get through anything.” Wynonna didn’t know whether she was saying that to herself or to Nicole.  
Nicole smiled up at Wynonna, who sat beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders. 

It was less than half an hour later, and Nicole had begun pacing. She had gone up to the receptionist 30 times already, and each time was given the same answer. Nobody had come to inform them about Waverly yet, and there was only so many times Nicole could listen to Doll’s saying, ‘No news is good news’. After what felt like the millionth time hearing that phrase, the ginger finally snapped.  
“How do you know that!? Waverly could be lying dead on a hospital bed, whilst we’re sat here moaning about the coffee!” It was slightly aimed at both of them, also being fed up of hearing Wynonna grumble about the lack of taste regarding the beverage.  
They both looked down, knowing that retorting back anything wouldn’t help the situation. However, it was Willa that eventually resolved it.  
“Auntie Nicole don’t be sad.”  
The innocent voice of the 3-year-old broke down Nicole’s resolve as she thought about her baby. The baby she hadn’t even seen yet. The baby that could be alive or dead as far as she was aware.  
“I’m sorry Willa, I’m just worried is all. I didn’t mean to raise my voice.” She turned to Wynonna. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t imagine anything happening to her. And the fact that nobody will tell us what’s going on is just scaring me further.” Nicole began to tear up again, ashamed at herself for getting angry, especially because Willa was there.  
“It’s alright, you don’t need to apologise. You have a right to be angry and upset.”  
Wynonna’s words made Nicole sigh in relief, and she collapsed on one of the seats opposite them. She let her head fall in her hands, and tried to keep her mind off anything that reminded her of Waverly. Unfortunately that was an awful lot of things, so instead she focused on breathing.  
“Nicole Haught?”  
Nicole jumped up at the sound of her name, quickly notifying them it was her which allowed them to continue talking.  
“I just thought I’d let you know that both Waverly and the baby are doing fine.”  
They all let out a deep breath.  
“There were some complications during the birth, and Waverly lost a lot of blood. Luckily her blood type is quite common so we were able to get her stabilised again. She is sleeping now, as it was quite an ordeal, but you can come and see her. The baby, despite being premature, is perfectly fine. She is very small, but that is expected so I wouldn’t be concerned about that.”  
Nicole felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of the gender. They had both decided to keep it a secret till the birth, both also having bets going. Nicole bet it would be a boy, whereas Waverly was particularly adamant it would be a girl. In that moment, she didn’t care she lost, all she wanted to do was see Waverly and her new baby.  
“She? I-it’s a girl? I have a baby girl?” Her grin widened further as the doctor nodded in conformation.  
“Congrats Haughtstuff, another girl to add to the family.”  
Wynonna copied Nicole’s grin, whilst Dolls appeared a little sullener.  
“Hey.” Wynonna nudge Dolls in the side. “What up with you? Waverly and the baby are both okay. Why do you look so…Dolls like, all serious and that? Smile for once in your life dude.”  
“I wanted it to be a boy. There are too many girls around here already.” He huffed, looking like a moody teenager.  
Both Wynonna and Nicole turned back around, rolling their eyes at Dolls’ fallen face.  
“Can we all see her?” Nicole asked.  
“Yes, just follow me and I’ll show you where she’s been moved too.”  
Nicole began following, but noticed that neither Dolls nor Wynonna were keeping up. She turned back around to face them.  
“Come on guys, hurry up.”  
“No it’s okay. You go ahead, we can see her later.”  
Nicole was confused for a brief second, before realising that Wynonna was making sure she was the first person to see Waverly and her new baby. She smiled gratefully, telling them she’d see them in a bit, before carrying on down the hallway after the doctor. He opened the door for her, and Nicole practically ran straight to Waverly’s bedside. He told them he’d give them time together, before coming back to check on her later.  
“Oh my god baby. Are you ok? How are you feeling? Does it still hurt? Do you need anythi-”  
“Nicole. Slow down.” Waverly smiled at her fiancé’s rambling, reaching a hand up to caress Nicole’s cheek. “I’m fine. I don’t remember much of it anyway.”  
Nicole leant into Waverly’s hand, tears flowing easily down her cheeks once again. The sight of her lover made all those feelings return. The panic, anxiety, fear. The fact that she could’ve lost the one thing that gives her life any meaning.  
“I was so scared. Waverly, I thought I lost you. Nobody told me what happened, I couldn’t see you or the baby. I never want to feel that way ever again.”  
Waverly pulled Nicole down, kissing her lips softly but desperately at the same time, as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. She wiped away the tears on Nicole’s face with her thumb, the gentle action causing Nicole to sigh with content. Suddenly Waverly sat bolt upright.  
“The baby! Are they ok?” Nicole gently pushed her back down to a lying position, once she saw the wince Waverly tried to hide from the movement.  
“Hey careful. The baby is fine, she’s fine.” The smile that graced Nicole’s face again was mimicked by Waverly once she heard.  
“We have a girl?”  
“We have a girl.” Nicole confirmed, holding Waverly tight in her arms as she launched herself at her. The scene remaindering her of the time they found out Waverly was pregnant, which felt like a lifetime ago.  
“Does that mean I win the bet?”

**********************************************************************************************************

“Ok you two, are you ready?”  
Nicole and Waverly looked up from their position on the bed. Nicole had laid down beside Waverly, hands intertwined and the brunette’s head resting on her shoulder. They sat up straighter once they saw that the nurse was carrying their baby. Wrapped in a pink blanket, Nicole thought it was the tiniest and most precious thing she’d ever seen.  
“Oh my gosh, she’s so gorgeous.” Waverly spoke the exact words Nicole was thinking.  
The nurse walked slowly over to them, and carefully handed Waverly the baby girl. It was the first time both of them were able to look at their child. She appeared to be a beautiful mix of both of them, despite the fact that was practically impossible. She had inherited the ginger gene, and in that moment Nicole couldn’t be prouder.  
“I can’t believe she’s real. She’s so tiny.” Nicole stroked her cheek, scared she would somehow break her.  
They both fawned over her, smiling insanely every time the baby cooed or giggled, or simply stared at them. Her big blue eyes mesmerised them both, but their staring spell was soon broken once she began crying. Waverly’s instincts immediately kicked in.  
“Oh shhhh, it’s okay beautiful. Don’t you cry.”  
Nicole watched in admiration, amazed at how Waverly was so natural with everything. It caused a few insecurities to rise within her, but now was not the time to mention them. Instead she just focused entirely on her fiancé and new baby. Not believing the sight before her eyes.  
“You also have a few more visitors. And considering you’re doing a lot better, is it alright if I let them in?” The nurse asked.  
Waverly nodded, and mere seconds after she had Wynonna practically barged through, along with Dolls, Willa and Doc.  
“Doc you made it.” Nicole smiled.  
“Yes miss Haught. I do apologise for not being here earlier. I was out of town for the day, but when Wynonna told me about the dire circumstances, I made my way back immediately.”  
They both grinned at his statement. Meanwhile, Wynonna had walked straight up to Waverly’s bedside, Willa hot on her heels, and was currently peering over at the swaddled baby.  
“Wow guys, she is beautiful. What’s her name?”  
Nicole and Waverly suddenly looked at each other, realising that was something they actually hadn’t discussed yet.  
“We haven’t decided yet.” Waverly said, her eyes flickering back down to the baby that had now been handed over to Nicole.  
“Well what names were you thinking about? We can’t just call her baby girl forever, though you guys probably will.” Wynonna rolled her eyes jokingly.  
“I’m presuming your thoughts coincide with the letter W. That seems to be a running tradition in the Earp family.” Doc’s input confirmed everyone’s suspicions, they were in fact going to name the baby traditionally.  
“Willa’s already taken, by this little one here. So, what else were you thinking?” Wynonna reached down to pinch the cheek of her daughter, who was clasping onto her hand and staring intently at the new baby.  
This time it was Nicole’s turn to speak up. “Following the tradition of course. We were thinking, Winifred. Winnie for short, that is.” She peered over at Waverly for clarification, who simply grinned back at her.  
“Very good Haughtstuff.” Wynonna smirked.  
“Please, stop calling me th-”  
“Nope, never. You will always and forever, be Haughtstuff. So, is that the official name?” Both Nicole and Waverly glanced at each other before nodding. Wynonna continued. “Well, welcome to the family. Winnie Earp.”  
“Haught-Earp.” Waverly correcting, melting Nicole’s heart once again.  
They shared a loving glance, before Nicole captured Waverly’s lips in a sweet, sensual kiss.  
“Wow I swear you guys get grosser by the day.” Nicole glared playfully at her, before returning her attention to Waverly. “Well I stand corrected. Welcome to the family, Winifred Haught-Earp.”


End file.
